CD20 Islands
CD20 Islands(pronounced as Cee Dee Twenty Eye-Land) is kind of a small or huge island country between the countries of Kherbet, Aetholin, Tyono, Jetania, and Grakorea. The Island was formerly known as Molave. The other part of the south part of this country is located near Vustrela and Vanuatu. History In the Prehistoric Era, the northern part of this country's ancestors came from the Greek people. While the southern part of this country came from the Austronesian people. Before the island is well known, an unknown Spanish man went from the northern parts of this area from 1554. Later, another Spanish man went to the southern parts of the area in 1769. The island itself became dependent after changing its name from Molave to CD20 Islands in Asia and it happened around 1921. In Europe, it was formerly called CDwish then later changed the name to merge in 1925. Nowadays, the Island became well-known even as of now. Formerly, before they merge, the ones from Asia are Molave and the ones from Europe are Malavia. During World War II, they fought due to the Asian president during that time wanted to invade the European country. It happened from 1939 until 1946. After the war ended, the ones from Asia have surrendered. Thinking that they have more damages to their country than the country in Europe. So in conclusion, in 1950, they merged by agreement. While North part of the CD20 Island is a developed country, the South part of it is still quite developing but has a little tiny bit of improvement as stated in 2010. Provinces CD20 Island has Three Regions in general. One is the Capital City Molave City from the South area of CD20 Island, One is the'' South area from CD20 Island, and the Last one is from the 'North area of CD20 Island. Currency It's their own Money is actually called '''CDBucks. There will be a really cheap airport landing in both of these areas if you're living in those areas. Like if you live in the north part of the CD20 Island you will go to the Southern Part of the island, and it will only give you 100 CDBucks. And 1 US Dollar is equal to 49.5 CDBucks, which is similar to the Philippine Pesos. Media Television CD20 Islands have their own television networks like CD20Network, and VT Bungal . Trivia *CD20 Islands represents 5 groups of 45,839 islands. One is from Europe and the other one is from Southeast Asia. *Its main capital city is located in Asia. Gallery CD20 Island.png|1931 to 2001 Version First Flag.png|Their first flag from 1825. From 1887.png|Second flag from 1887. Molave City.png|Molave City CD20 1905.png|Third flag from 1905. bus_pattern_isle_of_white.jpg|Molave City See also * List of things banned in CD20 Island. * Molave City Category:Jetanian Archipelago Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:CD20 Islands Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Europe Category:Countries in Asia Category:Locations in CD20 Islands Category:1921 Category:1925 Category:1554 Category:1769 Category:Fictional island countries Category:Articles under construction Category:Cool Category:Good Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Countries in the Jetanian Archipelago Category:Fictional islands Category:Funny name